khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Town
Twilight Town is a world located in the Realm Between. It rests in between the Light and Darkness and is characterized by an endless sunset. It is the "birthplace" of all human-born Nobodies, with the exception of Naminé. History Training ground After Sora turned himself into a Heartless at Hollow Bastion, he unknowingly gave form to a Nobody, Roxas, in front of the Old Manor. He was approached by Xemnas but declined his invitation to join Organization XIII. Roxas eventually changed his mind after he met Axel, who took him to the Clock Tower and shared sea-salt ice cream. Eight days later, Roxas and Axel were sent to the town to collect hearts for Roxas' first mission. Afterward, Axel took Roxas to the Clock Tower and they ate ice cream together once more. Over the next five days, the world served as a training ground for Roxas as he continued learning how to wield the Keyblade, reconnaissance, and calm judgment by Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, and Lexaeus. The next day, Roxas and Axel were assigned to collect hearts, but come across Hayner, Pence, and Olette as they raced to buy ice cream. Axel, following their lead, purchased some and took Roxas back to the top of the Clock Tower, deciding to meet up there after every mission as they're friends. After a couple of days, however, Axel told Roxas he won't be coming for a while as he's been assigned to Castle Oblivion and left early, leaving Roxas to eat his ice cream alone. For the next three days, Roxas and Xion are assigned to collect hearts at the town. Though Xion leaves almost immediately one the mission is completed, Roxas continued to eat ice cream atop of the Clock Tower. The next day, the two are assigned to defeat the Darkside and despite some struggle, manage to accomplish their mission. Afterward, Roxas took Xion to the Clock Tower and gifted her with sea-salt ice cream, telling her how Axel had done it for him and how they now ate ice cream together after every mission as friends. Xion asked Roxas if she could be a friend as well and Roxas agreed, declaring the three of them could eat ice cream together once he returned from Castle Oblivion. The next day, Xion was assigned a solo mission to the world in order to collect more hearts, which she accomplished with ease. Axel's return After Roxas woke from a coma, he traveled to the Clock Tower and grieved for his friend. Xion found him, ecstatic that he had awakened, and explained how she'd left seashells for him every time she visited Destiny Islands while giving him ice cream. The next day, Roxas was assigned a mission to collect hearts but was unable to concentrate. He was overwhelmed by Possessors until Axel appeared and saved him. Afterward, the two ate ice cream together atop of the Clock Tower where Roxas revealed he had invited Xion to join them though she didn't show. The following day, while on another mission in Twilight Town, Roxas observed Hayner, Pence and Olette purchase ice cream and excitedly thought about him, Axel, and Xion eating some together. After Xion failed to show up to the Clock Tower, Roxas began to worry until he and Axel spotted a commotion in the Woods. They traveled there and found Xion struggling to defeat a Veil Lizard. After she collapsed from exhaustion, Roxas and Axel defeated the Heartless for her. The three returned to the Clock Tower to eat sea-salt ice cream though Xion eventually revealed she lost the ability to use her Keyblade. After complaining about Saïx, Axel came up with a plan for Roxas and Xion to partner up on missions so that Roxas could collect hearts for her until her Keyblade returned. Summer vacation DiZ and Naminé relocated to the Old Manor in order to restore Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy's memories, but noticed that something had begun to interfere with the process. In an attempt to discover what had happened, Riku attached a note to Pluto and sent him up to Axel and Xion while they were on a mission to collect hearts. Axel and Xion read the note, asking for them to take care of the dog, and decided to ask Saïx if they could adopt him. During their summer vacation, Hayner, Pence, and Olette played frisbee while Roxas, Axel, and Xion watched them from atop the Clock Tower during their day off. Other versions Memory-based card version While in Castle Oblivion, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy are presented with a memory-based simulation of the world by Vexen in his attempt to sabotage Marluxia and Larxene's plans. Upon entering, Sora failed to recognize the town yet acknowledged it felt familiar. Vexen appeared before the group at the Old Manor, claiming that the "other side" of Sora's heart knew the world and warned Sora about continuing his search for Naminé or he'll lose his heart and be placed under Marluxia's control. Sora, however, declared his intention to defeat Organization XIII and rescue both Riku and Naminé. Amused, Vexen attempted to reveal the truth about Naminé, but was struck down by Axel, under orders from Marluxia to "eliminate the traitor.” Sora, disgusted by the act, demanded to know why Axel would kill one of his own, but Axel remarked that they don't die, only become nothing. He gave Sora a card based on Destiny Islands and reminded him of his decision to figure things out for himself before leaving. Simulated Twilight Town Locations Clock Tower The Clock Tower is the distinctive feature of Twilight Town, overseeing the town from Station Heights. At the top, Roxas, Axel, and Xion frequently ate sea-salt ice cream after their missions. A simulated version of the tower appeared in Ansem the Wise's data rendition. Roxas and simulated versions of Hayner, Pence, and Olette would end each day eating sea-salt ice cream from the top of the tower. Old Manor The Old Manor is an abandoned mansion at the edge of the Woods in Twilight Town. It is the birthplace of all Nobodies. DiZ and Naminé relocated Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy to the manor's basement in order to safely restore their memories. Like the rest of the town, a version of the manor appeared in Castle Oblivion through use of Roxas' memories. Vexen was terminated by Axel in front of its gates before he could reveal Marluxia's plans. Usual spot Trivia References }} Category:A to Z * Category:Worlds